Sake Lullaby
by an InuHanyou by birth
Summary: Based on Whskey Lullaby, Kagome leaves, how will InuYasha react? What does Kagome do when she finds out? Sad songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own InuYasha or any of the characters **

* * *

**

Sake Lullaby

**She put him out like a burnin' end of midnight cigarette**

_**Kagome gave InuYasha a kiss good-bye**_

**She broke his heart**

_**InuYasha watched as his true love left him forever**_

**He spent the whole month tryin' to forget**

**_Every night since then, InuYasha bought a bottle of hard sake_**

**We watched him drink the pain away, a little at a time**

_**Friends worried for him every night he left to drink near the tree of ages **_

**But he never could get drunk enough, to get her off his mind**

**_He kept thinking of when they kissed during the battle with Kaguya_**

**Until the night**

_**He broke a bottle, grabbed some large pieces, and ran off toward the well **_

**He put that glass to his neck and sliced it through **

**_He took a piece and sliced his neck_**

**And finally drank away her memory**

_**He daydreamed before he died, himself standing next to Kagome, holding their child **_

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

_**A tear drop fell from his face as he died**_

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

_**He stayed there until he was found by an old friend**_

**We found him with his face down in the gravel**

_**Miroku and Sango found him face down near the well, covered in blood**_

**He engraved on the well 'I'll love her till I die' **

_**He carved in the well 'I'll love her until I die' **_

**And when we buried him near the well **

_**Miroku and Sango buried him in front of the well, where he engraved his last thought**_

**The angels sang a sake lullaby **

_**Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and everyone in the village, cried for many days**_

**Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala**

_**Engraved on his tomb: InuYasha, friend, hero, protector, hanyou**_

**Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala**

_**He was gone, but Kagome found a way back soon after his death**_

**Soon she knew**

_**Sango told her the new and handed her a photo she took of him be fore she left**_

**And nobody knew how much she blamed herself**

_**Kagome knew it was her fault, especially when she saw what he carved into the well**_

**For hours and hours**

_**She cried his name, for so long she decided to get a bottle of hard sake**_

**She tried to hide the sake on her breath**

_**She drank a bottle of sake right at his grave, she never left it**_

**She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time**

**_Friends worried for her, and hoped she would be ok _**

**But she never could get drunk enough, to get him off her mind **

**_She kept thinking of when they kissed during the battle with Kaguya_**

**Until the night**

_**Kagome felt something sharp prick her, she picked it up, it was glass**_

**She put that glass to her neck and sliced it through **

**_She took the piece and sliced her neck_**

**And finally drank away his memory **

'_**I'll be with you soon, my love' were Kagome's last words**_

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**_She smiled a as she fell to the ground, a tear drop fell from her face as she died_**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

_**It started to rain, as if the heavens were crying for their souls**_

**We found her with her face down in the gravel**

_**Shippo found her the next morning**_

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

**_She was holding the picture they had given to her_**

**We laid her next to him near the well**

_**Sango and Miroku buried her next to InuYasha**_

**While the angels sang a sake lullaby**

**_Shippo cried the most, he lost someone he thought of as a mother_**

**Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala**

**_Miroku tried to comfort the kit 'Shippo at least they're together now, and are happy'_**

**Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala**

_**Everyone left, Shippo stayed, 2 figures appear, InuYasha's and Kagome's ghosts, he watched**_

**Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala**

'_**InuYasha' Cried Kagome's voice, he tuned around, he saw Kagome and smiled, Kagome ran towards him, they hug as they twirl around once, 'I love you' said InuYasha's voice, 'I love you too' Said Kagome's voice, they kissed**_

**Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala**

**_Shippo smiled, yes they were together and they were both very happy_**

**_

* * *

_**

so wut do u think? Please reveiw

I know its a very sad song-fic. whips away tears but i promise my next song-fic will be a lot happier!


End file.
